Is Freedom Worth Everything?
by Shadow of the Moon555
Summary: After Dick Grayson's parents died Deathstroke got to him instead of Bruce Wayne. Now Dick is 15 and Red X and wants away from Deathstroke. When he finally makes it back to Gotham he runs into an 11 year old junior crime fighter called Robin. Can Robin find a way to help or will Dick become like his cold-hearted mentor? Rated T because of violence, blood, and I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

SMACK!

Dick's head snaps to the side from the force of the hand. Blood runs from the corner of his mouth. He has learned to just deal with the beatings, it would be less painful that way. He has been with this madman for almost six years now, only a month after being in the juvenile detention center he was taken by none other than Deathstroke himself, at the age of nine.

SMACK!

Dick's head was forced the other direction. He had watched his parents fall to their deaths; his only family along with them. His cousin, uncle, aunt, mother and father all fell. Dick could constantly see the mangled bodies on the cold, hard ground, blood staining the ground as he ran to them. Their limbs bent in unnatural directions. His life had pretty much ended in that moment. Everything was a fog from that moment, and a dull pain.

Until _he _came that is. Deathstroke lifted the fog. He helped Dick make sure Tony Zucco paid for what he did to his family. Dick had wanted him to go to prison for the rest of his life but Deathstroke wanted him to kill Zucco. But when Dick didn't Deathstroke did it himself, while Dick watched.

Deathstroke trained him. He had only trained him a few months before the Zucco incident. Afterward was the first real beating he experienced. It hurt. He had had worse in training but he couldn't even fight back this time, or he was beaten worse.

SMACK!

"You disappoint me Richard. Now get out of my sight," Deathstroke looked down at him.

Dick didn't say anything, he just slowly got to his feet and limped to his room down the hall. His face was covered in bruises and his sides ached. His leg was badly bruised. When he got to his room he got in the shower. In just his boxers he examined his injuries in the mirror. A big purple bruise spread across his right side, his leg was almost completely black from the constant kicking it got because Deathstroke wouldn't break any bones because he needed him for missions. Speaking of which, luckily, he didn't have a mission tonight.

He hated killing. Luckily Deathstroke didn't make him kill much; he's only killed a person himself three times. All the others he was forced to watch as Deathstroke finished them. Most were just innocent people that threatened some fat cat with their intelligence or just pissed someone off.

Dick's missions didn't come around that often either. Once a month maybe if he was good. And even then he was under the watchful eye of Deathstroke, one way or another. After six years_, six years_ they had absolutely no trust between them. But with each passing year the leash gets slightly, ever so slightly, longer. So Dick bides his time until the time is right, and he is well enough to escape. He doesn't care where he goes because just about anywhere is better than living in _his_ shadow, to watch as _he_ slaughters the innocent.

Dick flopped on his bed. His flat pillow felt like heaven to his throbbing head. His hard, springy mattress lulled his body to sleep within minutes.

_'I have to get out of here before I start enjoying the accommodations here'_ he joked to himself as he drifted in to a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Dick woke up at 3:26am. He sighed and got out of bed. He got dressed in his usual training uniform, black leggings, black form-fitting long sleeve shirt and black tennis shoes. Once he was dressed and 'presentable' as Deathstroke likes to call it, he walked down the empty hallway to the gym. Once there he looked at the clock which read 3:42am. Deathstroke was always here before him, but not this time. It was bizarre.

Figuring it was some kind of test; Dick went over to the punching bag, wrapped his hands and started beating up the bag. Dick happened to glance over at the clock which now read 4:48am. Dick wiped his brow with the back of his hand and looked toward the door way. He didn't hear anything.

Dick cautiously walked over and peered down the empty hallway. Even in his random and seemingly totally pointless tests Deathstroke was always beating him up in 'training' by now. Dick stepped fully in the hallway. The only people in this huge underground compound, as far as Dick knew, were Deathstroke and Dick. The compound was dark and seemingly endless hallways that all looked the same. Dick knew his way to all he needed to know, his room, the gym, the kitchen and Deathstroke's office. Over the past few months he figured how to get to the exit but from what he could tell, there were over ten exits in this place.

Dick stood in the hallway, listening to the silence. _'Maybe he's not here. Maybe he finally got caught by the Justice League or the police or SOMEONE, SOMEHOW' _he thought hopefully. He dared not try to make his escape yet, in case he was here and watching to see what he did for his own amusement.

Dick decided he would eat before Deathstroke decided to show himself and start his 'training'. As he made his way to the kitchen, his soft footsteps seemed to echo through the halls.

After breakfast he went back to the gym, still empty. He continued to work out until the clock read 3:35pm. He was finally tired of the silence and emptiness. He wiped the sweat off his neck and face with a towel and put on his shoulder as he made his way to Deathstroke's office.

He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door three times. He waited a few seconds for a reply that never came. He knocked again. No answer. Feeling daring the fifteen year old turned the doorknob and opened the door.

Dick slowly opened the door and peered in. It was empty. Deathstroke wasn't in the compound; he was always in his office when he wasn't in the gym. Realizing this could be his chance, he sprinted to his room. He grabbed a backpack, stuffed an extra pair of clothes, his Red X uniform and after sprinting to the kitchen grabbing some bread and bottles of water. He closed the backpack and took off toward the nearest exit he knew of.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**AN: hey guys! I'm just so happy with this story I have been typing nonstop so I'm up to chapter 6. So I may update for quite a few days in a row. But enough about me, here is the next chapter.**

Dick threw open the heavy metal door and couldn't help but smile. The sun was starting to fall towards the horizon and he guessed it to be after 4:00pm. To Dick it felt like forever since he's seen the sun, or even been outside. He closed the door behind him and took off. He knew he was in Jump City but he figured no one would help him here, heck where would anybody help and orphan like him?

But he knew he couldn't stay here. When Deathstroke comes back, and he will one way or another, Dick needs to be as far away as possible from his home base and his city. He snuck in to the subway and hopped on the train after checking it went far away.

He took an empty seat and was sure he didn't fall asleep, he couldn't have anybody stealing what little he managed to grab before he left.

After what felt like forever, he got off and found he was in Gotham City._ 'Oh great, it couldn't be central or another friendly city. Of course not.'_ Dick thought.

Dick walked on. He had to be careful as Red X in this city. Deathstroke avoided Gotham if he could. Deathstroke would say to avoid the Batman at all costs when Red X went with him. He personally admired the Batman; he made Deathstroke cautious, an amazing feat.

As Dick walked down the filthy streets of Gotham there were thugs and gangs around every corner. He had a pretty good idea of where he was but that didn't help him much since he had nowhere to go anyway. Dick decided he could probably sneak into a hotel room for the night.

Just in case someone saw him he would be Red X and pretend to steal something. So he dove in an alleyway and changed so fast it would put the Flash to shame. Red X had a black, body suit with a red X on the chest, dark grey gloves, and a skull mask with a red X across the forehead as one end came across the right eye and a long, black cape that came just above the ground with a tattered, ripped looking end.

He shot his grapple gun to get up on the roof of the nearby building. He stood for a minute on the roof, watching the stars shimmer in the darkness. He had almost forgotten how beautiful the sky could be, even in Gotham. Red X tore his gaze away from the sky and started to jump across the rooftops, if he was lucky he could find something to get all this frustration, of being locked up for years, out on.

Turns out he didn't have to wait long for some action. As he was jumping across an alleyway he saw a woman being mugged with a gun to her head. So being the ex-assassin trying to make things right, he is he jumped down. He landed right between the woman and the gun. In the blink of an eye the gun was sent flying before the thug could pull the trigger. And the fight was over with a swift kick to the gut and a punch to the face. He sighed in disappointment; he wanted a challenge, a real fight. He tied up the thug hung him upside down to wait for the cops.

Now perched on a rooftop again, scanning the streets below. As he watched the streets he noted he had a visitor, someone small by their footsteps. When he stood up from his crouching position he easily dodged a flying kick sent to his head. And in the process he grabbed the person's leg and threw them to the other side of the roof.

He was a little surprised to see a boy, probably about ten or eleven years old. The boy was dressed up in a red and black costume with an R on the chest and a mask over his eyes. To complete the look he had a cape that came to his knees, yellow on the inside and black on the outside. (AN: like Dick's costume in YJ)

"Who are you supposed to be?" the boy asked in a cocky tone.

"That's my line kid, the name's Red X" Dick said pointing to the X on his chest.

"Wow that's original, and are you saying you don't know who I am? Where have you been? In a hole for the past few years?"

"Actually, yeah, I guess you could say that…" Red X said only confusing the boy more.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about but I'm Robin the Boy Wonder," the boy said pointing to his chest, "but what I want to know is who are you? And how come I've never heard of you?"

"Well you see…" Red X started but was interrupted by dodging another kick to his head, "what is it with this city and kicks to the back of the head? I mean really, what ever happened to 'fighting like a man' as Deathstroke liked to put it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**AN: sorry I kind of lied, the day after I said that I would probably update everyday for a while when I went to add another chapter my internet stopped working on my computer. So at least I have a fair excuse :/ but it seems to be working ok for the moment so here is the next chapter ;)**

Red X turned to face his attacker. It was a man dressed in all black and guns strapped to his sides, he was an assassin. An assassin probably hired by someone with a lot of money and a lonely childhood. Red X chanced a glance over at Robin. Robin was in a choke hold by another assassin dressed in the same attire but it had a red stripe on the upper arm. _"looks like I might get that challenge I wanted,"_ Dick thought _"even if I'd rather not make the kid part of this but it looks a little late for that…"_

Red X decided the kid was his first priority, which means taking out the bigger threat first. He jumped and flipped over the first guy, nailing the other one in the face making him let go of Robin.

"That wasn't half bad," Robin commented as he came to stand next to Red X.

"Thanks kid," Red X smirked though no one could see.

Robin looked like he would argue against being a kid but was interrupted by the assassins getting back to their feet. Robin and Red X shared a look and took off towards a goon. Red X got the one with the red stripe on its uniform.

Red X played with his opponent for a minute, to feel out their style and skill. This one however, was difficult to figure out. He figured out from the design on the stripe and uniform they were some of Deathstroke's friends. But from the red stripe someone else sent them. Perhaps Deathstroke's new employer? _"Well it doesn't really matter now does it?"_ he thought with a slight smile, it was good to be on his own.

There was one thing Dick was really great full to Deathstroke for; his training. Though it was mostly just Dick getting beat into the dirt, it did make him stronger, and more experienced, in a way. He learned how to copy moves after he saw them a few times, and now he was good at it and it really came in handy.

He flipped over his opponent and jabbed him in the back. He crumpled to the floor. Deathstroke would use that move all the time on him, he would be totally numb and paralyzed for a few hours.

He looked over at Robin who just got the wind knocked out of him from a solid punch to the gut. "Hey… that's fighting dirty… you… punk," he wheezed.

Red X used the same pressure point as the other while the goon was distracted with Robin. As the black clad assassin dropped to the floor Robin got up with a hand on his abdomen.

He gave Red X a dirty look, "I had him," he claimed.

"I'm sure you did hero," Red X teased. _"What am I doing?! I'm supposed to be running from Deathstroke, not making friends with sidekicks"_ Robin smiled an honest smile not just a smirk. At that moment it turned from 'I shouldn't do this' to a 'oh shit…' A tall man with a black cape draped around him, his cowl was that of a bat… Dick instantly knew it must be the one and only Batman.

**AN: sorry if Jason seemed like a wimp, but it will get better later and I will try to make better fight scenes.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Red X couldn't help but stare for a second, up at the dark man in front of him. His first rule was just broken; _don't meet Batman, stay away and you'll be fine…_

_"Too late for that now I guess,"_ he mentally shrugged.

Red X stood his ground, he would not show fear in the face of a man who scared even Deathstroke. He would prove he was better than his mentor.

Robin looked between his own mentor and his new 'friend'. He wasn't sure if he could totally trust this Red X but he knew he could at least give him a chance, especially after he saved his life, twice. As Robin opened his mouth to say something Batman cut him off, "Robin, what are you doing with this thief?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"This is Red X and he…"

"And who are they?" Batman interrupted again gesturing to the downed assassins.

"They are armed assassins sent to kill one of us, probably me. But Robin and I took them out," Red X answered this time.

"Robin is this true?"

"Uh, I really didn't do anything though; he kind of sorta, kinda, might have helped me out…" Robin mumbled looking down at the last part.

In a few quick strides the Dark Knight was right in front of Red X just inches away from his face. Batman glared, but Red X didn't back down and stared right back.

"Who are you?" Batman growled.

"I'm Red X, that's all I'm telling you," Dick growled right back.

Their glaring contest was interrupted by seven more men dressed in the same uniform as the other two jumped on the roof. Three went after Robin. And the other four went after Red X and Batman.

Red X frowned; send three on the kid because he was the only connection between him and the Dark Knight. That and because the kid was actually nice to him… at least more than anyone in a very long time had been.

As the fighting started he noticed batman obviously needed little help, Robin on the other hand was a different story. Robin already had a bruise forming on his cheek. And he would block two hits only to get hit by the last one. Dick didn't know how long the kid could take that kind of abuse.

Red X flipped over one kicking him in the head, knocking him out. He ran over to Robin and knocked another out. Robin smiled as they fought back to back, taking the other two out. As they looked around they found Batman took out the rest.

Robin smiled at Red X, who couldn't help but smile back, even if no one could see.

"That was awesome! I've never fought assassins before!" Robin almost shouted.

Batman walked back over to them with the corners of his mouth ever-so-slightly turned up. Dick could tell Batman really cared for Robin. He couldn't help but frown slightly, Deathstroke never showed any emotion towards him except for anger and constant disappointment. But he smiled knowing that Robin didn't have to go through what he did, he wouldn't wish that on anyone.

Red X was just about to leave before Batman could question him anymore when he saw a glimmer of metal several rooftops away. _"A sniper!"_ he couldn't even think anymore before a shot rang out.

Without even thinking he pushed Robin out of the way and he felt the bullet tear through his side. He didn't make a sound as he fell to the floor. He could feel the sticky hot liquid running from his wound. He could vaguely see Robin slide beside him through his fading vision. He knew he was losing conciseness, the voices seemed so far away.

_"Is this my punishment? Well I accept it; I deserve it for all I've done. I just kind of wish I got to spend a little more time with Robin, he is a cool kid. See ya."_ He thought blacking out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**AN: ok so here's the next chapter. And I'm very sorry for the messed up chapters earlier, I had no idea my computer was messing up the copy and paste so bad. But fixed them all now, and thank you all who reviewed ;) enjoy the new chapter :)**

Dick woke up staring up at darkness but he could see the bats hanging from the ceiling. He knew he was in some kind of cave. He raised a hand to his head. He instantly realized his skull mask was gone but he still had his domino mask over his eyes.

As he went to sit up he felt the strain on his side and the tug of bandages around his torso. When he managed to sit up he noticed he was in some kind of infirmary. When he looked around he found a glass of water on the table by his bedside, an empty bed besides his and a chair with his shirt and mask on it.

He got out of the bed and started putting on his top. As he was adjusting his cape he heard small, familiar footsteps. Robin. Dick looked over his shoulder and saw Robin, still in his costume, in the doorway looking a little surprised.

"You should be resting," he said quietly.

"I'm used to it. This isn't the first time I've been shot and not the worst either," Dick explained as if it were nothing.

"How many times have you been shot? Was it that many?" Robin asked timidly.

"I've lost count, my mentor would shoot me if I messed up or if I disobeyed," the fifteen year old explained.

Robin got a sad look as he looked up at Red X. Red X looked back at Robin for a minute before he turned towards the door. Before he could make it all the way through the doorway he bumped in to a strong, well built chest, covered in a grey suit with a black bat.

He looked up to face the Batman "oh hey, I'm just going to get going now so..."

"You were just shot a few hours ago and your already up and leaving?" the bat asked sounding slightly interested.

"Well yeah, my mentor made me fight and go on missions in worse conditions than this," Red X spat the word 'mentor'.

Batman narrowed his eyes, "who is your mentor?" he asked getting suspicious.

"_Was_, my mentor _was_ Deathstroke," Red X looked down almost ashamed as he spat the name with hatred.

Red X heard an almost inaudible gasp from Robin who was still behind him and heard the whole conversation. Batman just stood there for a few minutes.

"What do you mean 'was' your mentor?" Batman asked, eyes narrowing further.

"I was his prisoner for six years, only about a month before he started training me, I was nine. I was in the juvenile detention center for about a month before I met him. And no I wasn't a criminal, the orphanages were all full, or so they told me, and a nine year old circus kid who barely knew any English could hardly argue. I was beat up without mercy by the older kids, so when _he_ came I thought it was a blessing, but he was only worse." Red X sighed but continued when no one objected, "during training all he did beat me until I eventually began to catch on, then he would only step it up more. After a few years he let me go on missions, I wouldn't kill anyone, so when we got back I was punished. That's pretty much what happened, it was quite repetitive."

Robin looked up at Red X, still only in his Domino mask. His ebony hair came past his ears and hung down slightly in front of his mask. Robin realized red X couldn't be too much older than himself, maybe 14 or 15 years old. Robin was only 11. He was always only with Batman and Alfred, he barely ever got to go see the team, let alone just hang out with them. He wanted a real friend.

"You should stay here, you're still hurt and…" Robin started finally finding his voice.

Red X had been lost in the world of his memories when he finished the story of his life. Robin just kept surprising him; he actually wanted him to stay? Even after knowing the truth? He just stared at Robin for a minute but before he could say anything Batman broke the quiet.

"Robin…" as they stared at each other for a minute before he continued, "Fine, but he will only stay in the Batcave and then he will be staying at the mountain until I can confirm his story."

Robin broke in to a big grin. He would finally have someone to talk to. He almost wanted to jump up and down in excitement, almost.

Red X almost fell over; he couldn't believe how easy it was to get in. but it was obvious that Bats was only being this generous was for Robin, so he still didn't trust him. But he was ok with it for now. If _the Batman_ just all of a sudden trusted him fully, he would have thought he was dead.

So Batman laid down the rules:

1) Don't leave the Batcave

2) Don't go 'upstairs'

3) Don't steal anything

4) Don't kill anyone

5) Stay away from the computer

6) Don't leave the infirmary during 'sleep time'

7) Don't argue with Batman

8) Don't argue with Robin… unless it breaks other rules

After number eight, Red X pretty much stopped paying attention; he figured he got the gist of it.

After the rules were set, Batman sent Robin to bed (after much protest) and he locked Red X in the infirmary and left the cave. Dick walked around the beds a few minutes before the sleep hit him and he lay in bed and quickly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dick woke up to something smelling delicious next to him. When he opened his eyes he saw a tray with eggs, bacon, hash browns and a glass of milk. Dick was in shock; he had never in his life been treated like this. While he was with Deathstroke the best he got was a piece of toast and he was lucky if he got anything on it.

He sat up slowly and looked around. No one was in the infirmary but the door was open, he figured Batman or Robin had come down and unlocked the door. Dick pulled the tray over to him and picked up the fork. When he put some food in his mouth he thought it was sent from heaven, he couldn't remember having anything that tasted even remotely as good as this.

The fifteen-year-old finished the meal and for the first time in a very long time, he felt satisfied instead of still hungry. Deathstroke had said if you feel content you're lazy and not working hard enough. Deathstroke had fed him just enough to keep him alive and keep his muscles strong enough to go on jobs, but not enough to fight back.

Dick got out of bed and placed the tray on the table he found it on and walked out of the infirmary to see what if he could look around the famous 'Batcave'. When he walked out he saw Robin beating up a punching bag.

"Nice moves you got there," he said after watching the younger for a few minutes.

Robin jumped slightly. He looked over and saw Red X stepping out of the shadows and smiled.

"Thanks, you want to show me some of yours?" Robin asked with a grin.

"Sure if you think you can handle it," X smirked back.

Robin showed Red X to the mats where he and Batman spar for training.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You are still hurt you know," Robin asked still smirking but with a bit of worry.

"I'm fine, are you scared?" the older smiled a cheeky grin.

They both got into fighting stances. Robin sprinted forward towards X and threw a punch to his chest. Dick simply dodged and tripped the younger boy who flipped to avoid landing on his face.

Batman walked down to the cave to check on their new guest. He stopped in his tracks when he heard fighting and laughing echoing through the cave. He quickened his pace until he came to the training area. He saw Red X and Robin sparing together. Both were laughing and talking as they talked about their past to each other.

Batman's lips slightly quirked up in a small smile that was almost invisible.

As Robin was thrown on to the mats for the tenth time Batman walked forward. He watched as Red X held out a hand for Robin to help him up, "you need to keep your eyes on your opponent, you lose sight of them and it only takes a second for them to either knock you out or kill you or whatever," X advised.

"I know, you just move to fast," Robin pouted.

"It just takes practice. You'll get it," X encouraged as he helped pull Robin off the mats.

Batman chose that moment to materialize out of the shadows, "Robin and Red X come with me," he commanded in his usual stoic voice.

Robin and Red X looked at each other for a second before following behind the bat.

They stopped near the computer and Batman began, "Red X, you will be staying at Mt. Justice until further notice. Robin will keep an eye on you while you are there. There will be other partners of other heroes there as well, so don't cause any trouble."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Does that mean I finally get to hang out with the team? And does that mean Red X is…" Robin said getting excited.

"I guess that's one way of putting it and no, I still don't know if Red X can be trusted yet," Batman explained cutting Robin off.

Robin looked slightly disappointed but still looked excited. Dick was still confused but figured he'd find out soon, so he kept his mouth shut. Batman continued telling X and Robin what to and what not to do while at the mountain. Dick kind of just tuned him out, he was tired of being stuck in this place and he really hoped this 'mountain' was better. Or he might just be better off on his own.

After Batman finished and was sure at least Robin had the main idea of what to do, he made a few calls then led Robin and Red X to the zeta tube in the cave. Batman made a temporary code for Red X.

**_"Batman 02, Robin B01, Red X Z09"_** the computerized voice announced.

As the trio walked through the tube they were greeted by the sight of six teens standing with five very recognizable Justice League members; Superman, Martian Manhunter, The Flash, Green Arrow and Aquaman. Just by seeing the older heroes Red X knew who the kids were; Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Artemis, Red Arrow (previously known as Speedy) and Aqualad. Deathstroke made sure Dick knew everything there was to know about the League and their 'partners'.

Robin looked up at his mentor in slight confusion; he figured that Young Justice would all be here but their mentors too? Red X wasn't that much of a threat was he?

Red X, once again in full mask and costume, mentally sighed. Maybe he should just leave, all this trouble just to see if they could trust him? They must really not like Deathstroke, not that he could blame them though.

Batman walked to the middle of the room and waved his hand, causing screens to pop out in the open. "This is Deathstroke," he explained as a picture came up, "he escaped from custody a few days ago."

Red X stiffened, Deathstroke would definitely know he was gone by now. If he got a hold of him, it was over for Dick Grayson and Red X.

Batman continued talking about what they were going to do about Deathstroke and dangers Dick already knew too well. When they had a plan it got quiet again.

"So what's with the new kid?" Green Arrow asked looking at Red X.

"I'm not a kid," Red X's distorted voice cut off anything Batman was going to say.

All eyes were now on Dick. Dick would have shrunk away and hid with all the attention, but Red X stood tall and dared anyone to say anything.

"This is Red X and he will be staying at the mountain for a while. And no one is to question his identity or who he is." Batman cut off any argument.

The league members walked off to have a private meeting, leaving the younger ones alone. Robin stood almost protectively next to Red X as the others stared suspiciously at the new comer.

As always, it was the speedster who broke the silence, "hey, I'm Kid Flash," he smiled as he zoomed in front of Red X and stuck out a hand.

Red X took it after a moment, "Red X, as you heard."

They released their hands and Kid Flash turned to Robin, "Hey Rob, it's been forever since you have been here," he said almost sadly

"Yeah sorry about that KF, I got really busy with Bats and Gotham, you know how it goes," Robin said quietly.

Aqualad walked up and introduced himself to Red X and shook his hand "let us go to the sitting room and all get acquainted shall we," he asked with a slight smile.

Everyone made their way to a room with couches, chairs and a flat screen TV. Red X took the end of one couch and Robin sat next to him, with Kid Flash next to him. Aqualad took one chair and Superboy took the other. Artemis, Miss Martian and Red Arrow took the other couch.

They were silent for a moment. They were looking back at each other and making expressions to one another. It was painfully obvious they were having a mental conversation without him and from the looks of it without Robin as well.

"You know, I find it rude to have telepathic conversation without me. If you have a problem, say it to my face," Red X said in a dark tone and his eyes narrowed behind the mask.

Everyone looked shocked except for Robin. They all looked at each other but stayed silent.

"I didn't think so," Red X said a little disappointed.

Robin got up "come on X, I'll show you to your new room," he said walking away not waiting for a response.

Red X got up and shot a dirty look at the others and walked after Robin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Great job guys," KF said after he knew they were gone.

"Wh-What did we do?" Artemis said still upset that Red X knew they were having a conversation and that it was about him.

"You guys wouldn't even give him a chance! Bats wouldn't let him in here without a reason," KF reasoned but was still mad.

"For once I agree with Kid, we didn't even give him a chance, most of us didn't even say hello," Red Arrow agreed

"I don't know I was getting strange vibes off him. And I couldn't read his mind," Miss Martian said.

"I couldn't see through his mask either," Superboy added.

"See isn't that at least a little suspicious?" Artemis summed up.

"Well the point of a mask is to stop people from knowing who you are..." Red Arrow deadpanned.

"Yeah but a mask with lead in the material? Who does that unless you plan on fighting a Kryptonian?" Artemis said only getting more suspicious

"There could be other reasons," KF tried again.

"I don't trust him. I don't like him, I don't want him here." Artemis said walking away, ending the argument.

**With Robin and Red X**

Red X caught up with Robin as he quickly walked down the halls away from his 'team mates'.

"You didn't need to do that you know," Red X said causing Robin to turn and stare at him.

"Yes I did. You are my friend, and I stand up for my friends," Robin said simply.

"Well, thanks," Dick was a little shocked, _"friend?"_

They were silent until they came to a door.

"This is my room," Robin said pointing to the door to the right, "and you can have this room," he said pointing to the room across the hall.

Robin showed him the code and by Dick's request, left him to get situated. Dick made sure any and all security cameras were non functional and checked for any bugs. After he was satisfied he was safe, he took off his skull mask, just leaving his domino mask on.

The room was pretty small, but had the basics. It had a bed, closet, dresser, and a desk and chair in the corner. He took off his utility belt and hung it along with his mask over the back of the chair. He flopped on the bed, but a dull pain reminded him he was just shot a few days ago. He sighed but was too tired to care about the pain. When he slept at the Batcave he was constantly waking up due to nightmares and the bats. Dick let his eyes slip close, just for a quick nap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dick woke up to a buzzing from his utility belt. He sat up on the bed for a moment as the buzzing continued. He walked over and pulled out his communicator from a pouch of the belt. He had already made sure Deathstroke couldn't track him, but he kept it just in case.

He flipped it open and saw a face he never wanted to again. Deathstroke.

"Hello apprentice. I came back to our base to find you left, I am disappointed in you. It was much too easy to track you to Gotham," Dick could tell he was smirking behind the mask. "But if you come back now I won't have to hurt your new friends."

"You wouldn't. Years of missions and careful planning so you never once crossed the Justice League. You wouldn't blow all that for me." Dick said carefully.

"Oh but I would, you see if you went unpunished, people would see me as weak. And I have been lowering their guard so I could strike them eventually, but this is much better." Deathstroke countered.

"You can't take on the whole league."

"No, but one at a time yes. And I will make you watch as I slowly pick them apart," He continued his threat. "Richard, you know I can do it too. You are free to try to warn them, but do they trust you? No of course not, you just met them, what, a few days at the most. But you are free to choose as you wish."

Before Dick could counter Deathstroke cut the call. Red X growled and punched the wall next to him, leaving a small indent.

Without bothering to put his full mask or belt on, he stormed out the door, cape swishing behind him. He had to warn them before they did something stupid, or Deathstroke made his move if it wasn't already too late.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Red X came to the main room, where they came in, and standing talking, about him no doubt, was Artemis, Kaldur, Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Kid Flash and Flash.

Green Arrow was the first to notice his approach, "Hey kid, what happened to the mask?"

"Nothing. Where is Batman?" Dick rolled his eyes.

"Why do you need to know?" Artemis asked in a superior sounding tone.

"Its important, that's all you need to know." Red X narrowed his eyes.

"I'll make you a deal. We spar, you win you get to see Batman. But, if you happen to lose, you tell us why you are really here," she explained.

Green and Red Arrow shot her warning glances. Kid Flash and Flash looked surprised. Kaldur looked like he would argue but was cut off.

"Deal," Red X smirked.

Artemis smirked back and walked to the middle of the room. Red X followed. The floor lit up and started counting down to the start.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Begin

Artemis lunged at Red X whom simply side stepped without even getting in a fighting stance. She swept her leg behind his ankles to trip him, but he used a back handspring to avoid falling. After she lunged again he stuck his foot out to trip her. She attempted to roll to avoid falling but was stopped by a foot pressing down on her back.

"I win," Red X said with a smug smirk.

Artemis growled a few choice words and after he lifted his foot she got up.

"You're too angry. Never fight when you're angry if you can't control it," Red X told Artemis as the others started walking up.

Without warning Artemis nailed Red X in the jaw with her balled fist. Red Arrow grabbed Artemis before she could hit him again. Kid and Flash rushed over to Red X asking if he was ok.

Red X straitened up and looked Artemis in the eyes and said "feel better?"

Artemis snapped to look at him again. His cheek was already changing color to a dark black, a small trail of blood flowed from the corner of his mouth. She suddenly felt a bit guilty, but her anger was gone, "yes," she answered quietly.

"What?! You just punched him! You could have broken his jaw!" Kid Flash yelled.

"It's nothing," Red X said wiping the blood from his mouth.

Red Arrow let go of Artemis, sure she wouldn't hit X again. Flash took Red X's chin in his hand and inspected the forming bruise.

"It's not broken at least," he told everyone.

"I deserved it."

"No she was just being unfair and mad," Red Arrow said glaring at Artemis.

"What's all the yelling about?"

Everyone turned to see Robin standing in the door way.

"It's nothing to worry about Robin," Red X tried but seeing the bruise, Robin strode forward.

"What happened?" Robin asked with venom dripping from his words.

"It's nothing, I just…"

"You said the same thing when you were shot two days ago!"

Everyone looked at Red X all very surprised he could move they way he did fighting Artemis with a wound. Artemis looked even guiltier. Before Red X could counter Batman walked in to the room.

"Red X, a word"

**AN: because the last chapter was so short I figured I would give you guys another chapter. So hoped you liked it so until next time... Review! and thank you! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Red X could feel Robin glaring at his back as he followed Batman out of the room. _"Saved by the Bat, who would have thought?"_ he thought with a slight smile.

Once they were out of ear shot Batman stopped and turned to face Red X, "I need you to go with the team on a mission, if you don't mind,"

"Where and why?" Dick asked simply. He didn't mind Robin at all but the others were another story.

"Jump City and from what I understand, you know the city."

"Sure, but we play by my rules."

"Agreed," the bat said.

"I got a call… from… _him_." Red X said tentatively.

"Don't worry; you will be safe with us," the bat said simply and turned walking down another hallway.

Red X walked back to the mission room with a slight frown. Artemis looked pretty guilty.

"Don't worry about it Arty," Dick smiled.

She looked up at him in surprise, "but I… a-and you…"

"I said don't worry about it, so don't."

Artemis smiled slightly _'maybe this guy isn't all that bad'_

"So you're really feeling better right?" Robin asked giving Red X a look.

"Yeah, I'm fine Rob," Dick smiled.

Robin looked like he wasn't totally convinced but took it anyway.

**AN: sorry about the short chapter but I have a bit of writer's block, so suggestions are appreciated. This was mainly a filler chapter, but I hope you liked it anyway. The next chapter will be longer. And thank you everyone for your continued support :) Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**AN: hey everyone! I'm really sorry it took so long for this update but here it is so hope you like it :) let me know what you think ;)**

After a restless sleep that night, Dick stood in the mission room alongside Aqualad, Artemis, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian and Robin. Batman was explaining the mission, but Dick was worrying about what Deathstroke would do when he caught him. He knew if his new teammates found out who he really was they would hand him over if it meant saving their own skins, it's just the way the human mind worked.

Red X knew the team didn't trust him yet, which was still fine, but it made him cautious around them. X knew many of the leaguers didn't trust him either, but they trusted Batman, so they let him in.

Aqualad wasn't sure about this Red X, something just didn't add up. He trusted Batman and Aquaman but there was something about this new comer that made him on edge.

Artemis hated Red X as soon as she first saw him with Batman and Robin. But sense the sparring and her anger getting the best of her, she realized he might not be as bad as she first thought.

Kid Flash was curious. He kind of liked this new kid, but he seemed to have just as many secrets as the bats, if not more. That scared him. Kid Flash knew something terrible must have happened to make Batman and Robin become who they are, but Red X too? As much as it may seem like it at times, Kid wasn't stupid, he knew not everyone has a happy and good life, but that's the reason he became Kid Flash, to help the world become a better place. Isn't that all hero's goal anyway?

Superboy didn't trust Red X. He wasn't sure why, but something wasn't right about him. Red X was always calm, too calm. Superboy couldn't even pick up a change in his heart beat when faced the founding members of the League. It was like he was dead to the world or something. What the heck had this kid gone through?

Miss Martian was shocked at all the emotions that hit her when Batman told them Red X was going along on their mission. Doubt, concern, mistrust, curiosity, caution all flooded through her mind from her friends. She couldn't feel anything from Robin or Batman, who had learned how to conceal their emotions. But she thought it was strange that she didn't feel anything form Red X either. It made her nervous that she felt absolutely nothing from him and he didn't show much emotion either, to the young Martian, it was unnerving.

"…so suit up and get going," Batman interrupted their thoughts.

The team all left to get dressed in their hero uniforms. Red X went to his room to refill his utility belt, with all the non-lethal weapons he had. He was trying to gain the hero's trust after all. They certainly wouldn't trust him if he almost killed someone on his first mission.

**On the Bio Ship**

Red X sat to the farthest to one side and had Robin on the only side of him. Miss Martian was piloting and everyone else was sitting around. No one said anything. Whether it was because he was there or if it was always like this, Red X didn't know.

"ETA ten minutes" the young Martian said breaking the silence.

Red X tensed slightly, seeing the tall skyscrapers in the distance. Deathstroke was more than likely waiting for him; he always seemed five steps ahead of everyone else. It was nerve wracking to know how good he was at reading people, which was the part that scared Dick the most—he always knew what he was going to do before he did.

Robin noticed X was stiff, more than normal anyway. Jason knew this was where Deathstroke's biggest base was, and where X was probably held all those years. Jason couldn't imagine what that madman did to his new friend and right after he watched his family be killed in front of his eyes. Robin was going to pay Deathstroke back for what he did.


End file.
